Four Friends, Two Couples
by nuriiko
Summary: Hinata&Sakura had the man they waited all their life.Naruto&Sasuke with the girl who cherish them.But the four realize that,their partners are not the ones they really fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Nah, I don't own any of them.**

**Four Friends, Two Couples  
**

Four friends - two couples - were having barbecue dinner. It was customary for the four to meet up the day before anyone of them had to go for missions and the day after, Naruto and Sakura will be off for their missions. The four were in a relationship for a year since Sasuke's returned - dragged back to Konoha by his best friend Naruto. Many would call their relationship "opposite attracts". Uzumaki Naruto the loud hyperactive ninja with the shy, soft-spoken Kunoichi, Hyugaa Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke, the quiet mysterious guy with Haruno Sakura the bubbly pink haired girl. Naruto as always, had bad table manners, shoving the food down his throat. Sakura had nagged at him without resorting to violence. Sasuke snubbed him for his behavior and Hinata profusely apologize to the other patrons for his behavior and help wiped the mess Naruto made on his mouth and cheeks with the napkins.

Sakura watched as Naruto made a fool of himself and all she could do was to nag at him. If it wasn't for Hinata, she would have hit Naruto hard on the head but even if she did hit him, Hinata would always be there to care for Naruto. She watched Hinata cleared the food from his cheeks - so gentle and kind. She was happy for her friends and for herself- she should be - she is finally with Sasuke, the man she love since the academy and Naruto and Hinata got together. But why is it that she, herself is feeling incomplete?

Sasuke had long learn to accept Naruto's childish behavior – Loud, fidgety and hyperactive – but he could never stop himself from giving his best friend mock insults whenever there is a chance. Naruto had made a mess of himself and Hinata helped him. Hinata - the gentle soul of Konoha. She reminded him much of his late mother and he knew she would make a wonderful wife and mother someday. He knew Sakura would be a great wife too but somehow why is it that he is envious of Naruto for being with Hinata?

Naruto was hungry. He really don't care what other people think of him as he ate his food. He knew he was making a mess but he really didn't care. Hinata would take care of him – she always had – and he was grateful. He couldn't be more happier to have a girl who care for him deeply, but why is it that he wanted badly for Sakura to hit him for his stupidity like she used too? He understood that Sakura would not do it in front of Hinata but still, why does it bother him so much?

Hinata apologized to the people who were watching her boyfriend making a din. This is whom she had fall in love with. She knew he wasn't perfect but she doesn't care all that. And it may seem that she took care more of him than he took care of her but she don't mind. There was a spot on his face that she missed and as she cleared it, she wondered, why does it felt like caring for Neji?

..-..

Whenever there was a mission for a two men team, usually Naruto will be paired with Sakura, Hinata with Sasuke. Every time Naruto and Sakura were sent for missions, Hinata would always train further out in the forest, out of Konoha - hours before sunset. She would stood at the cliff and waited for Naruto and head back after sunset. Initially she would be alone for the first eight months of their relationship. Now Sasuke would always keep her company. It's funny how he could put her at ease in the silence. And she noted how warm he feels when he stood beside her or when he held her hands to comfort her throughout their wait.

Sasuke never really bothered to wait for Sakura whenever she was out for missions. He knew she is capable of taking care of herself. It was after their eight month's relationship that he started to do what Hinata had always done. He had accidentally met Hinata training in the forest and he joined her. When they were done and supposed to head back, she stayed. He told her that he would head back alone but when he saw how serene she looked standing at the cliff over looking the lush green below, he could feel his heart skipped. He walk up to her, held her hands and gave her an reassuring squeeze. "They'll both be fine." and she gave him a smile. Since than, he waited, Hinata's hand in his. He was just giving comfort and assurance to a friend, he reasoned.

Sakura had not hit Naruto for eight months since they had their own relationship. But now, whenever Naruto and herself are out on missions, she would do just that whenever he was being ridiculous. She seriously think that he needed to be controlled of his hyperactive nature. She knew, Naruto was just being Naruto and she was glad that he never really change even if he was with Hinata. He may act like and idiot, but she knew that he was actually smart - in the most unexpected way - and him being himself actually made her happy. Like the times they were younger.

He knew he looked like an idiot being hyperactive, loud and short-tempered. But that is just who he is. Sakura had not hit him at all since he was in a relationship, only the constant nag like she used too when they were younger. Somehow, he was not happy seeing her suppressed all that itch to hit him. It wasn't healthy for her. He knew her too well - just as hot tempered as he is but underneath she really is smart and kind. So when she started to release all the itch of hit him during one of the mission - and never stopped since but only when Hinata or Sasuke was not around - after the eighth month, he told her that he was truly glad that the Sakura, the girl he once loved, is back to her actual self.

..-..

It was a mission gone bad. Naruto was angry. He was beyond angry. He was furious to see Sakura got badly injured and he went on a rampaged against his enemies. Pushing his mind and body, combining his own chakra and the fox's to form the deadliest move ever. He knew he could be seriously injured or worst, die. The last time he had done this had ended him in the hospital for almost two weeks. And this technique was forbidden for him. But now he didn't care. He saw Sakura's limp body by the tree. She was hardly breathing. He hated to see her in such a state. He hated knowing that he might lose her. He just didn't want to lose her, ever.

Sakura was down beside the tree. They got what they came for but to fall into the powerful enemy trap was unexpected. She held tightly onto the scroll, her breathing painful. She had broken ribs and few stab wounds. She could heal herself, but barely. She saw Naruto fighting off the enemy. She never seen him so angry and she was afraid for him because she knew when that happened, he would resort to that deadly technique. How he managed to combine his already powerful chakra and the fox's chakra was beyond anyone's comprehension. If his _Rasengan Shuriken_ was already so powerful and caused him to be badly injured, this next technique could even brought death. There's no point in telling him to stop, to make him calm down because he never listen. He would do anything to protect the ones he cares. She couldn't find him anywhere. He had probably lured the enemies to a place further away - to keep her safe from what to come. There was a blast. the debris of trees and leaves rushed by her limp body.

"Naruto!!!" she screamed out his name, stumbling her way to where the blast happened. She had just enough chakra to heal him, of which ever part of him that is necessary. Her wounds can wait. Naruto. She need to get to Naruto. Her eyes watered. She didn't want to lose him again - once to Hinata. He just meant too much to her.

The cup cracked, then the news came. The enemies were dead. The scroll reached Konoha but not them. It is said that they survived but critically injured, or at least one of them are but they were safe. They couldn't come back yet. They need to recuperate and get slightly better before they could head back to Konoha. She excused herself and headed straight for the cliffs. She was worried about them but Hinata always worried about her friends and family. Naruto and Sakura are no exception to her. Footsteps were heard, his chakra were felt. She knew who he was without looking. He had became her familiarity.

Sasuke heard of the news and he thought of Hinata. He knew where she would be and his feet carried him to her as fast as he could. He reached his destination and he saw her stood still as always at the top of the cliff. Wind blowing her hair gently. He knew, that she knew he came for her, even without looking because every time, he neared her she would lower her head slightly to hide her blush. She became familiar to him. He stood beside her and he reached for one of her hand which she held together in front of her. It had become a common gesture to both.

"I'm worried." she said in her small voice.

"They'll be fine." and he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her petite figure and she accepted his gesture by wrapping her hands around his waist. Her head against his chest, and his cheeks atop of her head. He didn't want to let her go and neither did she. They were just comforting each other - or so they reasoned.

..-..

They were in an old small hut in the forest. Sakura had found the place and decided that it is more convenient to stay in the forest than the village. It would be easier for her to gather herbs and make her medicine. Naruto opened his eyes. He finally came around after a week. Sakura was by his side, sponging wet cloth on his forehead and body. she was covered in bandages and bruises on her body. She helped him up into a sitting position. She needed to change the bandage on his arm. Her wounds doesn't matter. It will heal naturally without the need of chakra. He almost died. It was lucky that she had just enough chakra to save him and unknowingly her tears rolled down her cheeks.

He felt his fingers wet and he looked over at Sakura. She was redressing his bandage with her head down but he knew she was crying. He reached out for he face and lifted up her chin so that his eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you and made you cry." He said when he noticed the cuts and bruises on her body.

"You almost died." she closed her eyes. She tried hard not to cry but she couldn't stop.

"I am here, am I not?" He cupped her cheeks with both hands and wiped her tears away. "It takes more than that to kill me. As long as you are safe it doesn't matter."

She looked up to him, her hands on his. "Promise that you won't leave me." She sobbed "You- You mean so much to me"

"Ah." He nodded. "I promise." They knew what would happen next. They knew it wasn't right. But they kissed. They kissed like a long lost lover. Desperate and needing. And for the first time in their lives, they made love.

..-..

Hinata and Sasuke were at _their _usual place, holding onto each other. Inwardly, that was what they told themselves - _their _place. It has been a week but Naruto and Sakura still have not come home. They stood there, at peace and contented, waiting. Weird as it seems, but that is how they felt when they are together. Hinata was a strong Kunoichi, Sasuke acknowledged that, just like Sakura, but in her own ways. Yet he felt that he needed to protect her - be there for her - more than he had for Sakura. And he would do that with no obligations. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, one hand on the small of her back, the other, his fingers into her hair and he inhale her scent. She smelled of lilies.

Hinata had never felt more protected yet at east when she is around Sasuke. He do not have to say much but she knew that in his silence, he believed in her most than anyone else had. Naruto believed in her, had always told her so. Yet she find Sasuke's silence carries more depth than others' acknowledgment. She buried her face more into his chest, eyes closed and hear the rhythm of his heart.

It was a sudden heavy downpour and they hurried back to the village. It was too far, and and were soaked. They knew that if they do not find shelter they would be sick. It was lucky that they happened to came across a cave. One that was once Orochimaru's hideout. There wasn't much but there were some candles and some white sheets, in a not so bad condition and a makeshift bed. They were thoroughly soaked and so they stripped down their clothes and wrap themselves with the sheets and leave their clothing to dry. They had their back against each other while they changed but both could see each other shadows dancing on the wall against the flickering candles.

She was wrapped around her chest with the cloth and him around his waist. They took their place on the makeshift bed, sitting beside each other, not too far, not too near either but enough to feel each others warmth, their backs against the wall. The floor would be too damp. He held his body around himself for warmth, he could see her blowing warm air onto her fingers and he saw her shivered.

"You're cold." He pulled her hand to his, rubbing and blowing warm air from his breath. She shivered again and he pulled her close to hm, her body positioned sideways, in between his legs and he rubbed her arms. "Go to sleep" He commanded. And she closed her eyes in his warmth.

He took his time to look at the sleeping form. She fitted perfectly in his arms. And he never had seen someone as beautiful as she is now. So peaceful in her sleep that he could taste the calmness of it all just by looking at her. He stroked her cheeks then to her lips. The lips that were tempting him to kiss. He can't, she belonged to another. And himself with...The realization of that made his heart clenched. He knew it wasn't right but He lean in and kiss her lips lightly. It would probably the only chance to do this.

Hinata's eyes fluttered to see a pair of onyx eyes looking at her. Something woke her up - something warm and nice that feels like a kiss. Their face were inches apart and from the look that he gave her she knew what she felt was real. She instinctively reached for his face and stroked his lips. She shouldn't be doing this. But she lean forward and he captured her lips with his. It was soft, slow and gentle before their hands began to explore each other. For the first time in their twenty years of life, they made love. They knew it was wrong, but it had felt so right.

**A/N: I wanted to make it into a one shot. But I'm out of time coz I need to rush for appointment. I know I can save this and continue later. But then I'm just too excited. So I guess this will be a two shot. Do review okay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Nah, I don't any of them**.

**Four Friends, Two Couples**

**A/N This chapter will involve other characters. There'll be abit of InoChouji. NejiTenten.  
**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura woke up beside Naruto, her back flushed against his toned body. His arms were around her waist. She had to get up and collect the herbs and she slowly pulled away from him. He stirred and mumbled incoherently. She smiled. That was so typical of him. "Sakura-chan" He whined. His eyes still closed. She giggled, looking at his comical face. How many times have she heard him calling out her name since they were in Team 7. Back then, she would find it annoying thinking that he was probably having some kind of erotic dreams about her. But it had stopped when Naruto and Hinata were dating. Hinata. How could she done this to the girl. It was so unfair for the innocent girl. She stood up and put on her clothes. She had to gather the herbs and clear her mind.

She opened the door of the hut and found Ino and Chouji outside

Naruto woke up to find himself alone. "Sakura" he called her, only to be answered by a different person.

"Sakura went out to gather some herbs. Chouji and I are here to assist both of your injury and escort you back home safely." Ino said. Naruto just nodded and went back to sleep, to dream of Sakura in his arms again.

Hinata was awake, lying on the bed looking up the ceiling of the cave. Sasuke was next to her, hands on top of her body, his palms on one of her breast. She reflected upon what happened few hours ago. It had felt surreal and wondered if she was dreaming but feeling his breath against the bare skin of her shoulders, she knew she wasn't. It felt good. It felt right. But was just so wrong. Because this is not how she is suppose to be. She is suppose to be a loyal girlfriend, to Naruto - the man she loves. She wasn't suppose to be tempted to lust, she knew she was capable than to succumb to lust and sins. She had to get out before he woke up. She could never be able to face Sasuke. She slid of him, put on her clothes and head back home in the still heavy rain.

Sasuke woke up when he couldn't feel Hinata's body beside his. "Hinata" he called. Silence. He sat up. He looked around, his clothes were on top of the table but hers were missing. "Hinata?" He called her again. Was he dreaming? He wondered. He looked at the blood-stained sheet on the floor. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She was real. And it meant that she had left him.

**..-..**

Naruto and Sakura were not being themselves. Chouji and Ino could see that. Naruto hardly cracked stupid nor would not eat as much as he was capable off and would go back to bed right after, excusing himself for being to sleepy and tired. All he ever does was to look at Sakura longingly, when he thought others would not notice.

Sakura would not talk much. She did her task roboticly. She would give Ino and Chouji one or two short answers to the questions they asked. She would eat in silence and asked Ino to help give Naruto his medicine or change his bandages. It almost look like she didn't care. But when Sakura thought nobody was looking, she would look sadly at Naruto when he was sleeping.

Sasuke had not seen Hinata for few days since that day. When he visited her at her home, Hyugaa mansion. He was denied.

"Hinata-sama is not feeling well." The suffix Neji would use when he's around the Hyugaa household. "She is down with high fever and did not want to have any of her friends visiting her." Sasuke nodded. "She came back soaked the other day and looking very..." Neji looked at the Uchiha boy. "...confused. Do you know what happened? Or where she went?" Neji questioned him.

"Iie." He lied. "Perhaps, she was worried about Naruto."

Neji gave a nod. "When Hinata-sama is better, you can come visit her." Sasuke nodded and he left.

The moment Hinata felt better, she went to the Hokage's office and requested for a solo out-of-Konoha mission. She wanted to do something so that she would get her worrying mind off Naruto - the reason she gave to the Hokage. Tsunade looked at her skeptically but she gave Hinata a mission that would take about two weeks. She said her thanks, went back home to pack her things and left for her mission.

"You just missed her Uchiha." Neji told him. "She went out on a mission yesterday."

"When will she be back?" he asked. He hated her for avoiding him. He hated her for making him needing her. He hated her knowing that he was in love with her. And he hated it more realizing that she doesn't belong to him, neither him to her.

"Two weeks." There was a moment of silence. "Did something happened between the two of you?" Neji asked.

"Nothing happened." he turned back, heading for home.

Neji knew "nothing" was an understatement. Something had happened. He just didn't know what ... yet.

**..-..**

Hinata came back from her mission after two weeks. She walked slowly towards the gates of Konoha. She pass the guards and said her greetings. Her mission went well, but she had restless nights thinking, not about Naruto but the only surviving Uchiha. She walked, looking down at the scroll on her hands when she felt his eyes on her. She looked up and found him looking at her, twenty five meters away, eyes not backing away. What was it that she saw in his eyes? Longing, sadness and love. She found herself looking back at him

Sasuke waited for two weeks for her to come back and he finally saw her walked through the gates as she gave her greetings to the guards with her beautiful smile. He dared not approach her. All he could do was look at her, hoping she would look back at him and she did. Her eyes - regret, shame and confusion. He did that to her. He didn't mean too but it happened and he would take full responsibility of that, not because it was the right thing to do after bedded her but because he wanted too. He decided upon this while she was away. He hoped she would have the same feelings he held for her. All he needed was confirmation.

"Hey! Naruto and Sakura are back!" The guards yelled. Their gazes were broken to the four people walking towards the gate. Naruto and Sakura had insisted to head home as soon as they are not in critical condition. Naruto was beside Chouji, his hands around Chouji's shoulder for support. Sakura and Ino were behind, walking beside each other keeping unusually quiet.

Hinata ran towards Naruto. She held him tightly around his waist and and cried into his chest. She cried, partly because he was alive and safe but also because of what she had done. She couldn't forgive herself and she was afraid. Afraid of what the future would hold but his soothing words calmed her. Once she had stopped crying, she looked up at him and led him to the hospital before giving a glance back to where Sakura and Sasuke stood.

Naruto held the girl crying onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her petite figure. He felt guilty but he whispered soothing words nonetheless. She must have been worried, he thought and what he did was unforgivable on his part. She led him towards the hospital, his hands around her shoulders, her hands around his waist. He glanced back to meet Sakura's sad emerald eyes and understood what it meant.

Sakura looked at the couple. How silly of her to think that she could have Naruto back. Hinata will always be there for him. Even thou Naruto and herself recently realized they are in love both knew they could never hurt Hinata in anyway. She couldn't bring herself to confront the girl with the truth and she knew neither could Naruto. She gave a bitter smile at the irony of things - realization that is too late. Fate twisted in uncanny ways - as she watched the pair walked away.

Sasuke looked at the two couple. Arms around each other. He and Hinata might have looked like that during those nights during their wait. Only this time it wasn't him embracing her. He walked towards Sakura and asked if she was hurt, in his usual manner. She simply nod. Only now he noticed, the difference he treated both women. With Sakura he acted most of the time indifferently, since the time they were only Genin and she accepted him just the way he is - assuming that he is just being Sasuke. Hinata on the other hand, stirred emotions he had never felt before and he inclined to show her how much he cared - through his words and gestures. He watched as the couple walked away and he had his confirmation. As much as he wished it wasn't true, how he wished she would feel the way he did for her, still seeing is believing. He is after all a Sharingan user.

The rest of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai and their sensei were at the gates of Konoha once they received news of Naruto and Sakura safe arrival. The four never noticed that their friends were around, preoccupied with their own thoughts. Not much words were exchanged between the four and none between Sasuke and Naruto. Their friends looked at the four, sensing something just wasn't right. They may have a straight face but their eyes betrayed themselves. But no one spoke of it.

..-..

Hinata had to kiss Naruto in front of her friends and sensei. She could only blushed to their tease. The girls pushed her towards Naruto and they both stood in the center of the crowd. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they cheered. She and Naruto doesn't have much choice and so she stood in front of him tiptoed towards him, hands placed on his chest, eyes closed. He leaned towards her and their lips met. It was soft, warm and innocent but it felt different. No longer she felt her toes curled like she used too when he kissed her. Her heart no longer beat so fast when he neared her. The kiss, it felt platonic. Her eyes wondered around after they broke the kiss looking for a certain onyx eyed man. He was looking straight at her, expression unreadable but his eyes betrayed everything.

Naruto tried not to kiss Hinata in front of the crowds, not when Sakura is one of them. He knew it would hurt Sakura if he did what was told. If only things were like it were before, he wouldn't mind. He loves Hinata just not that way anymore. He wasn't sure how things went wrong. Was it because Hinata had always been there for him that he felt indebted to her? But he couldn't bear to hurt her either. If only he could ignite some feelings for her again. Perhaps the kiss would just help find it. The girls had pushed her towards him and he caught her in his arms. Looking at each others eyes, they leaned forward to capture each others' lips.

Sakura didn't join in the cheer. She should but she couldn't. It hurts too much to see him with someone else. And she wondered why she is still holding to Sasuke when she knew her heart now is somewhere else. Why does it have to happen now? Why was she so blind not to see her true feelings she had for Naruto years ago. She seems to have lost everything again. She saw them leaned towards each other and she had to look away.

He didn't want to come for the celebration. There really nothing much to rejoice - not for him anyway - seeing Hinata in someone else's arm, his best friend's arms. But he came. Just to be able to see her again. She compels happiness and sadness to his every being at the same time. Nobody had managed to do that to him. Not even Sakura. He saw them lean closer then all he could see was Hinata. That soft hands of hers when she had touched him, that lips that kissed him. It took him all of his will to stop himself from going over and pull her off him and claim her as his.

It was a welcoming celebration, a month after Naruto and Sakura came back alive and safe. They ate, drinks and played games. Naruto is back being himself that is until one of the game was to kiss Hinata on her lips. Their friends cheered them. Hinata could only blush while Naruto tried to get out of the situation. Sakura and Sasuke did not comment on anything. Usually it would be from the two to have said something that would riled Naruto up. When they kissed everyone noticed that the four were far from being themselves. Their eyes said it all. And they knew what happened but they did nothing.

..-..

The four tried to work on their relationship. They try to spend more time with each other hoping to forget the other person that resides in their heart. The hoped that they would fall in love again with the one they were with. Hinata and Naruto were out in the town of Konoha, getting some ice cream. They sat on one of the benches - opposite a jewelery shop - under a tree which provided much shade. They talked much about the weather. Naruto made jokes, Hinata laughed. Sakura and Sasuke were out strolling in the town of Konoha, fingers entwined. They stopped in front of a jewelery shop.

Hinata and Naruto saw the pair from where they were seated. Their jokes stopped. "Are they -" Hinata asked. She couldn't complete the sentence.

"I don't know." Naruto replied. He didn't want to know. "We should go. They probably don't want anybody to know if they have anything plan." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and they both walked away hand in hand. She didn't want to know either.

From where Sakura and Sasuke stood, they could see Naruto and Hinata from the reflection. Sakura pretended to look at the ring on display but she was actually watch the pair talking and laughing. Sasuke, looked to his right away from Sakura and the display, pretending he was not interested in anything, but from the corners of his eyes he saw Hinata and Naruto from the reflection.

"Let's get in the shop. We're suppose to help Asuma-sensei collect the ring he bought for Kurenai-sensei. I think it's the same one on display. Beautiful right?" Sakura pointed to a 2 carat solitaire-cut diamond ring.

When Sasuke turn to look at the jewelery, he saw a pearl ring with two small diamonds on either side of it. He thought it would fit Hinata perfectly.

..-..

Naruto had just came back from his solo mission without any problem. Even the Hokage was surprise at his completed mission. It was not a difficult one but everyone thought of him as someone who would get into trouble before he is able to complete his task. He plopped onto his bed, hands behind his head and stared up the ceiling. He was given another solo mission the next day - another simple one. Still, it would be good to just rest at home - it was already past noon - and try to think of nothing. Not Sakura, Not Hinata and not even Sasuke. He was staring blankly when there was a knock on the door.

Hinata knew he had just completed his mission. She decided to prepare him lunch and visit him at home. She care enough for him, but in a different way. She had been pushing - forcing - herself to try and recover that feeling she once held for Naruto. It never came. How long have this been going on, she wondered. She knocked onto the door and was greeted by Naruto.

"Hinata..." he looked shocked, as if he wasn't expecting her to come. It wasn't his fault, she reasoned. She came without telling.

"Umm...I brought you lunch. I know you just came back." She handed the bento box to him.

"Arigato." He took it and side stepped from the door. "Come in" He closed the door behind once she was in. "I'm having another mission tomorrow."

"So soon?" she question. She stood near to the doorway.

"Hai." He nodded. "But it's just a simple one."

"Oh. Then I guess you should be resting. Since you just came back from one, and now given another for tomorrow." She walked towards the door.

"You are leaving so soon? Aren't you going to accompany me for lunch?" Naruto whined and pouted. Even in his turmoil of emotions, he was able to mask it all. He have always been good at this. Hinata giggled. How sad she may feel, Naruto would always be able to make her laugh.

"Iie. I've got to run some errands anyway. And you do need to have some rest." She opened the door with Naruto behind her. He said his thanks before kissing her on her forehead.

Sasuke was dragging himself back home from his training, with bruises and cuts on his body. He didn't care about the pain. It wasn't that painful compared to what he felt. For the past one month he had been training during his free time. It wasn't his intention to get stronger - it wasn't exactly his priorities. All he wanted to do was to get rid of Hinata in his mind. And he pushed himself but as hard as he tried, she never left him and he wasn't really sure if he wanted too. He cursed as he felt a jolt of pain at the side of his stomach and he almost fell onto the ground when someone caught him. He looked up and saw a familiar pearl orbs, looking at him with a worried expression.

Hinata had gathered the herbs - kept in a bag - which was needed to make her ointment. She was heading back home when she saw a figure stumbling. She rushed towards him before he could fall onto the ground. He looks battered and she wondered what happened to him.

"What happened to you?" she asked in her small voice. He did not answer but push her away and tried to walk before he stumbled again. "Let me help you." She offered and she put her hands around his waist and put one of his hand around her shoulder while his other hand supported against the picket fences. He did not protest when she lead him to his home.

She helped him gently onto the _zabuton _in the _engawa_ before taking a basin of water and a cloth to cleanse his wounds. She kneeled beside him - who was sitting cross legged - and removed his shirt slowly and gently, afraid that she could hurt him and continued to clean his wounds.

"Were you training?" she asked. He simply nodded. "You should be more careful." The blood on his body were gone only small cuts bruises were seen. She was glad that the cut weren't so deep but even so, he had overused his chakra which ended him in such state. She took her last ointment and applied on him and when her fingers came to a blueblack spot on the side of his stomach, it lingered. She grazed it with her fingers absent mindedly.

He felt her fingers grazing on his skin, soft and warm that it sends shivers down his spine. He looked at her. She seems to be too preoccupied with his bruise that she did not notice him staring intently onto her beautiful face looking slightly downwards, eyes hidden by the soft bangs. He was mesmerized once again. He wanted to touch her again - just once - and he reach out for her. His palms against the silken skin of her cheeks.

She felt something warm against her cheeks and she rubbed against it while she close her eyes. She then felt the other side of her cheeks another similar warmth and her face was pulled up. She opened her eyes facing the man with the onyx eyes. They held each others' gaze for a moment before leaning for a kiss. It started as soft before it became heated.

He lifted himself off from the cross legged position to kneel in front of her so that he could hold her as close as he could. His hands on her back, his fingers in her hair and she likewise. He unzipped her jacket and discarded it off to one side and ran his fingers down her arms. Their breathing ragged. His lips trailed from her lips to her neck then to her ears.

"I love you." he whispered. All that pent up feelings he had for the past months. All that he wanted her to know. It was all too much for him to take and that moment when he said those words to her, he felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulders. Never he felt more relived, happier. He doesn't even care anymore if she felt the same for him, even though he hoped that she does. He just wanted her to know.

She shot her eyes open upon hearing those words. She had succumb to lust - again. And she pushed him off her. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but he said nothing. "I...I-" she couldn't find the words. "I'm sorry." and she ran, from him.

In the silence, there was only him. He picked up her jacket. The last rays of the sunset settled into the _engawa_. On other days, it would have looked serene and beautiful, but not today.

..-..

It was past eleven and Sakura couldn't get to sleep. There were too many things on her mind - Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke not forgetting her workload in the hospital. She had been distracted for the past few months and it had been getting worst for the past few days. She needed to clear her mind. She decided to go for a walk and get some fresh air, hoping it would help her collect her thoughts.

It was near midnight, Naruto had finish packing his things for tomorrow's mission and was about to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. He wondered who could it be and opened it to see Sakura.

"Sakura?" he thought he was dreaming. It had been weeks since he last saw her.

"I heard from Shizune that you are having a mission tomorrow." She asked

"Hai." they stood by the doorway in silence for a moment. "Sakura..." He stalled. "Why don't you come in." He put his hands on her back and gave her a light push.

She looked around and found his bag packed. "I'm sorry for coming this late."

"It's near midnight. Is everything alright?" Naruto asked. He was worried about her.

"Naruto..." she called him, her eyes downcast to her right. "Are you happy?"

The question took him by surprise. He wanted to say yes. But he couldn't lie to himself nor to her. "Iie" They were silent again. Too many things happened and he thought of the times he had spent with Hinata and Sakura. He was happy with Hinata, but in a friendly way. But Sakura...She was his light. He was too abstracted that he jolted from his thoughts when Sakura threw herself into him, her arms around his waist.

"I can't do this anymore." She was crying. "I can't pretend that I don't love you and love him instead." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not happy - not being with you"

"Sakura..." He kissed her head. "I can't either."

..-..

It has past midnight and Hinata is still not home yet. Neji is worried about her. He reached his destination - the Uchiha's compound - and gave a knock on the door. In a few minutes, it open.

"Have you seen Hi- " Neji saw that the Uchiha boy is holding onto his cousin's jacket. "Is Hinata here?" he asked, changing his sight from the jacket to the boy's eyes.

"Iie" was his simple reply, looking like he did not care. "She was here this afternoon thou." His arms crossed. "Help me clean my wounds." He continued when he saw the infamous 'I don't trust you' glare. "Maybe she's at Naruto's." Sasuke said. It probably make more sense for her to be with her boyfriend than be with him.

"She's not there." Neji had half faced him. "He was asleep when I went to his place. He never open the door so I used my Byakugan and she was not there." He half-lied. Neji had went to Naruto's place, but when he saw Sakura at his doorstep, he knew better. "I went to the training ground too." Neji turn around. "If you see her, bring her home."

Neji left the Uchiha compound and turn to the corner of the street.

"Is she with him?" A girl ask.

"She was." He said.

"So where's next?" The girl ask again.

"I'm sending you home TenTen." Neji said as he held her hands.

"But she's still out there. Shouldn't we go find her Neji?" She ask her boyfriend.

"No. But he will. And he will bring her home." He glanced back with his Byakugan activated to see the Uchiha was already dressed and out of his home, undoubtedly looking for Hinata.

"Shouldn't we just tell them already." Tenten was frustrated.

"No. It is not our place to get involve with their complicated love life. It's something the four need to sort out themselves. Come. Let's go" He tugged her gently.

"Will you be staying for tonight?" she asked as she leaned her head against his arm.

"Not tonight. I have to be there when Hinata get back home." TenTen nodded.

* * *

**A/N Ok I know i Promise a two-shot. But seriously, it is longer than I thought. Well, the scene and plots are all in the head but when it come to writing it down. It really take so much time. And actually, I have few ways of going around each senario but then I finally penned it down in the way you all have read. I think the third chapter would be the last *twidle fingers* I really hope so too. Because it really is frustrating to be writing chaptered fan fiction and not complete it *Just take a look at ****the**** (other)****stories i've written. Those chaptered fan fic are not completed***

**Oh pls do review. It will just motivate me to write faster!! hehehe...Kidding...reviews make me happy. What makes me write faster depends on my inspiration and the urge to just keep on typing and typing and typing non stop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Friends, Two Couples**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke swiftly jumped from one tree branch to another; Hinata's jacket on his left hand. The first place he had looked was her favorite training area; the waterfall. But she wasn't there, so it means that she would be at the only other place he knew - their place. He looked up the sky and increased his speed; sharingan activated. It's near to one in the morning and she really shouldn't be out, especially somewhere too far from the village. His grasp on her jacket tighten. He hoped she was safe.

He landed on a clearing, meters away from where she should be, checked his surroundings for enemies - just in case - and he briskly walked towards his destination. He thought it was unnecessary to rush. He was certain she would be there. He hid behind a tree amongst the shadows once he saw her. He wasn't quite sure why he choose to hide but he wanted to see her from afar - admire her, take the vision of her so that it would emblazed in his memory forever. That is how he felt about her. She was like a fire which illuminates his life, contrary to what her nature element is - water. Still, a part of him knew it would never be enough. How often had he glanced at her, hoping that just on that one glance, she would be printed in his memory, so that his life would back to how he was with Sakura. He was just lying to himself because it was never enough. He just wanted to have her, for himself, forever. He knew she felt the same, but sweet Hinata has always been thoughtful of others. She was being unselfish thinking about Naruto and Sakura. If only he could talk her round. If only she could be selfish for once in her life, and he wish it would be tonight.

She was under an oak tree, nearest to the cliff, hands around her body and looking up the sky. Her long midnight blue hair swayed lightly by the gentle caress of the wind. Some strands of her hair tickled her pink-taint cheeks. Her eyes reflects the moon's image, her pale skin glowed flawlessly. If she were in a flowing long white dress, one would have thought that she might just be the moon maiden. Sasuke, took in the sight of her. It was enchanting. He watched and waited for a sign or sort from her. Then she saw her lowered her head, fingers clasped together to her chest. The gesture to tell him that she knew he was there.

He stepped out behind the tree, but not out of the shadows. "You shouldn't be here at this hour Hinata." she gave him no reply nor a glance at him. He stepped out of the shadows and into the light, illuminated by the moon and walk towards her. "It's dangerous to be alone, even for someone who is a Kunoichi of a Jounin rank."

He was few steps away from her yet she had not made any attempt to run away from him. "I know." Her voice was melody in the wind to his ears. He never really expect her to say anything. "But you are here now." Those words - it meant more than just five simple words said aloud. It was a confession of how she felt with him around. Hyugaa Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke are two quiet individuals. But the few words they choose are clear enough to be understood.

He came directly behind her and placed her jacket on her pale cold shoulder. He could see the hair that stood out on her skin. She must have been out long in the cold night without her jacket on. And his brows furrowed together. "You're cold." The exact same words he had said on _that _day which changes everything. His hand never left her shoulders but he kept a distance. He didn't want to cross the boundaries so he allowed her the space to choose and he hope that she would choose to be with him.

Hinata felt the warmth, covered by her jacket and his hands on her shoulders. It was comforting, he had always been. He left her space, an option - she could pull away from him or allow herself to seek him. The hours she spent alone since she left the Uchiha compound, she did some thinking and she came with her decision - to follow her heart. She pulled her jacket closer to her body and she slowly lean towards the body behind her that radiates much warmth.

It almost seems surreal when she lean against him. He wondered if he was dreaming. But the sharp cold wind, the rustling of the dried blown leaves, and importantly the heat from her body made him realize it wasn't. It could be a genjutsu, he thought but nothing could pass off him with his Sharingan activated. He realized that he had his Sharingan activated since he was out of his home to look for Hinata. He wasn't sure why he had done that. Perhaps he desperately do not want this, or anything that had to do with Hinata, to be an illusion. His thoughts came back when he heard Hinata sighed and he pulled her close, his hands around her waist, his lips kissed atop of her head. One of her hand snaked around his arms while the other fingers intertwined with his.

"Am I dreaming Hinata?" His cheeks by the side of her temple. He exhaled, the vapor of his breath escaped.

"No" She replied, leaning more into Sasuke. He rubbed his cheeks against hers. "I'm confused." she barely whispered "and I'm scared." She held onto his arms tighter.

"Don't be." He turned her around, put his hands on her cheeks and raised her head. Pearl orbs met onyx. "I'm here. We'll get through this together." Her gaze was so mesmerizing. He was never in love before, until now. "I promise"

"Is- Is this wrong?" She's asked like a child and his only reply was to kiss her on the lips.

Hinata closed her eyes as she saw him leaned towards her and felt his lips grazing hers before it went full on hers. "Does this feels wrong?" He asked, their lips barely apart, forehead rested against each other. The kiss was chaste. It wasn't desperate and it felt so right. Just like that night. She wasn't sure when or how she fell in love with the man in front of her. She had tried hard to forget about him, but she couldn't and she realized that she didn't want too. And she learned to accept her feelings and face the consequences...if he's willing too.

"No." she breathed in his masculine scent. "It felt right being with you." And they came for another kiss. It began as slow and tender than it became desperation and needing - so much of each other. Lips touching, feeling all of other part of the skin. Fingers entangled and combed through each others' hair, hands holding onto each other tighter. Hinata had her legs wrapped around Sasuke, whilst his hand supporting her. He staggered forward, keeping both their weight in balance and finally her back hit against the tree. Their passion and love for each other were raw.

"I meant it when I said 'I love you'" Sasuke said as he kissed her neck just below her earlobes.

"Me too" He stopped and pulled himself away, her legs fell on the ground. For a moment she was confused and wondered if he did not believe her. "Sa - Sasuke?" Her voiced quivered. He gave her an amused gazed, and somehow it hurt her. Was he toying with her feelings? Her fingers which were in his hair slid down to his chest and she looked down. Hinata felt like a fool. Were his words simply some means to make her confess her true feelings for him? She couldn't understand and she needed to know. "W-why? Is this - Am I just a challenge for you?" She should look up to meet his eyes to see the truth in his answers, but she didn't. She heard him gave an amused chuckled. It sounded like he was mocking her of her feelings and her stupidity. And she hated it.

She felt his forehead touching hers, his hands cupped her cheeks. "Silly." Sasuke said, and gave another amused chuckled. It hurt her to hear it coming from the man she finally acknowledge she was in love with. She closed her eyes tight, she would not cry. Not even how much the hurt she felt is tearing her apart. She fought the tears away but still a streak of tears dropped down her cheeks and touched his warm hands.

"You really shouldn't be crying." She could feel he was smirking at her. "Just because I laughed and called you silly." She bit her lower lips, her hands still grasped onto his shirt. He exhaled his breath. "I really meant those words. It's just ... " He lifted her chin with his fingers so she would look at him. Hinata blinked her unsheded tears and tried to look away. "Don't. Look at me. How else would you know if I'm lying or not."

"Sasuke..." She could see him smile at her.

"It's just that you agreed to the words I said, when you never even said those words to me before." And he leaned to kiss her on the lips.

"Oh." Hinata blushed for her being silly. "I didn't - I mean ... I thought ... " she was speechless and all she could do was to bury her face on his chest to hide her embarrassment. Sasuke laughed and Hinata pouted.

"We have to get you back. Neji was worried and looking for you" Hinata simply nodded and they made their way back to the village.

* * *

Sakura cuddled onto Naruto's chest listening to his heartbeat, while he had one of his arms around her shoulders and the other around her waist. He would occasionally, run his hands through her hair and kiss atop of her head. Sakura would kissed his chest and snuggled closer into him.

"I really missed you." Sakura said as she played with the collar of his t-shirt.

"I know. You said that for the hundredth time since you came." Naruto smiled. "I've been counting."

"That's not true!" Sakura hit him lightly on his arm. "It barely reached thirty for the past two hours."

"So somebody have been counting." Naruto grinned at the pink haired konoichi.

"Naruto!" and she hit him hard on his head, and he winched at the pain. Sakura leaned forward and kissed at the spot where she had hit him. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"Iie. You kissed the pain away." He said while rubbing his head.

"Baka. But I really do miss you." She snuggled into his warmth again.

"Hundredth and one today." Before Sakura can hit him again, he managed to hold her wrist, rolled her onto her back and captured her lips. Sakura melted into his kiss, all thoughts of hitting Naruto forgotten. He circled her wrist with his thumb. Sakura ran her free hand through his hair and trailed down to his cheeks and jawline. They broke their kiss and rested on each others' forehead.

Naruto gazed into the emeral gems and he was lost in it's beauty. It always happen. Ever since they were only Genins. To him, Sakura was captivating. His feelings had never changed, not even when he was with Hinata. It stayed, pushed aside, and tucked somewhere in his heart. He knew Sakura had always love Sasuke, so he had given himself and Hinata a chance to be together. Stupid and selfish of him to have placed Hinata as second best. But love, it wasn't his choice. His heart decided a long time ago. And it was Sakura.

Sakura wondered when she had love the loud, hyperactive, unpredictable ninja for a long time. Perhaps since the day he came back from Jiraiya's training or maybe along the time when Sai joined them. She remembered how furious she was when she saw that red-haired woman kissed Naruto during one of the mission of the missing four corpses of the twelve guardian. She couldn't find an actual answer, but all she knew was that, she had loved him all along and it took her long enough to realize it.

"We can't keep going like this." The pink-haired girl said. "It isn't fair for us, Hinata or Sasuke."

"You are right Sakura. It's not fair for all of us, if this keeps going like this." Naruto rolled back pulling Sakura, so she'd be lying on top of him. "Especially not for Hinata. She's just - she's been so good to me. I just hated it knowing that I have to hurt her like this."

Sakura raised her head from Naruto's chest, eyes locked onto the clear blue eyes. "We hurt her Naruto. It's not just you. I am partly to blame. I was stupid for not realizing that I love you all this while. I was blinded by my own infatuation for Sasuke. If only..." she was stopped by Naruto who kissed her one the lips.

"It doesn't matter now. Whatever it is, we have to get through this together. It can't be help that people will get hurt but it is better to break the news to them sooner than later. Maybe when I come back from my mission."

"Naruto!" Sakura jumped off him making Naruto confused. "You got a mission tomorrow! No! It's today. In about few more hours!" She had already dusted her clothing and placed her equipment pouch onto her thigh and made her way to the door. "I should be going. You need to rest."

"Wait! Let me send you home." Naruto jumped off his bed, picked his jacket, walked towards Sakura and closed the lock the door behind.

* * *

They walked together hand in hand. They couldn't care less if anyone were to see them with someone other than their supposedly partner. Sasuke and Hinata passed by Sakura's house and a Hinata felt a pang of guilt engulfing her. Sasuke, sensing her discomfort, gently squeeze her hands gently, silently telling her that everything will be fine. She gave him a small smile and leaned closer to him.

Sakura wrapped her hands around Naruto's arms while they walk towards the direction of her home. She looked up at the sky and saw the full moon and the stars. It was already past two in the morning, the street was deserted and Naruto had to leave for his mission at six. She felt bad that it was her that deprived Naruto of his rest. Why did she have to see him few hours ago? And not wait when he came back. Just because she could no longer contained her feelings. Surely she could be more reasonable, because Hinata would. Even if Hinata were to be in her position, Hinata would always wait for better time, when it suits the other person's convenience. Sakura sighed thinking, what a terrible girlfriend she would be for Naruto.

Naruto sensing Sakura's guilt release her hand from his and pulled her to him by the shoulders and she instinctively wrap her hands around his waist and placed her head by his shoulder. "Weather you came or not tonight I'd still won't be able to sleep." He tilt his head to kiss her crown and held her closer when Sakura suddenly stopped. Naruto saw her looking straight and followed her sight of view.

It was at a straight pathway when the couples meteach other. None of them expected their relationship to be found out in such a way. Hinata had her eyes downcast but her hands never leaving Sasuke's. Sasuke merely looked at the couple in front of him, then looked straight in Naruto's eyes. There was no anger, no betrayal, no hate. And if Naruto knew better, Sasuke was rather relived.

Sakura's eyes were wide. She was shocked, that Sasuke was with Hinata. Guilty because she's with Naruto and perhaps Hinata and Sasuke had found out about them, the reason why they are together. But relieved at the same time. Naruto felt guilty that Hinata had to find out the truth this way. He wasn't sure if Sasuke and Hinata were together but when he locked eyes with Sasuke, he knew.

Sasuke tugged Hinata gently and they moved towards the couple. He passed by Naruto and stopped for a while. "We have to talk when you get back. Just don't get killed."

"Aa" was his only reply and he walked off, away from the dark-haired couple with Sakura.

* * *

**A/N I hope you like it. I know the update take kinda long and I should actually try to finish off everything in this chapter. But I'm too lazy to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Friends, Two Couples.**

**A/N I made some changes to the final chapter. Well more of that I actually added something more. I thought the original one was a bit boring.  
**

**Chapter 4**

It was after sunset, of the same day that Naruto had came back from his mission, and the four friends were at the furthest training ground in Konoha. Sakura and Naruto came together, and so did Hinata and Sasuke, all reaching at the same time. There was an awkward silence the moment they saw each other. Hinata and Sakura kept glancing on the ground. While Sasuke and Naruto look away at the forest.

"How was the mission?" Sasuke broke the silence, his gaze still at the forest.

"It was a simple one." Naruto replied. "I don't know why Tsunade Baa-chan gave me the task."

"Even if it was a simple one, I won't be surprised if you come back hurt."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Teme!" Naruto's fist was already in the air and Sakura was holding him back. Sasuke smirked, knowing very well of his friend reactions.

"Ano, I'm just glad that you came back safe." Hinata added quickly so that Naruto would not feel so agitated anymore. And Naruto stopped struggling from Sakura's grasp.

"Arigatou Hina-chan." He gave a sheepish smile while Sasuke frowned at the quick change of the blonde's behavior when Hinata talked to him. They fell into an awkward silence again. "So what now?" Naruto asked.

"I-I think, it's better if we start with the truth." Hinata spoke, her palms clasped together on her chest. "I – I'll start first."

"No!" Sasuke abruptly interrupted as placed his hand onto her small shoulder, looking over at the couple in front of him. He didn't want her to be the first to own up to her mistakes, when it wasn't really her to begin with. It would seem unfair. She was too kind to have to go through this first. And it would make him a bad boyfriend - perhaps not officially yet, at least not to the knowledge of their friends and families. But he would make sure they'd get there - when everyone, were too at fault. He had kissed her, he had tempted her. If he hadn't...But he had not regret it and he selfishly would do it all over again. Just the thought of being with Hinata, him belonging to her allowed him to feel alive - a sort of happiness, pride, anxiety and enthusiasm - a feeling he never had felt for a very long time since the day he had lost his family.

When Hinata had voiced of her opinion and willingly be the first to start, Naruto was not surprised, he was sure that Sakura was not either. Hinata had always been the one to put the blame on her first before others. Always the first to voice when situations were awkward or tense. It does not matter what she said, but she always somehow managed to change awkward situations. She could stop a fight just by saying 'Please stop' and she did not even have to scream. A staring contest of two rivals ended just because she said, 'It's getting dark' or 'It's going to rain' or even 'If someone could walk me home'. She could make those who threw insults at others to shame just by saying, 'Those are not nice words to say. It hurts.' But when Sasuke had said 'No' and gave Sakura and him, the look. He had to agree with him, that of all people, Hinata should never be the first to say anything.

At the moment that Sasuke had said 'No' it had surprised Sakura. It wasn't because he had stood up for Hinata, Sasuke, would have stood for anyone when it deemed fit. But now it seemed different. There was something in his eyes she had never seen before, not even the times when he stood up for her, the times he had protected her. And she realized that all those time when Sasuke was there for her it had always been platonic, brotherly, team-mate. Just like when they were Genin in the Forest of Death, when he tried to protect her from the Sound Ninjas. This time, with Hinata was different. There was a burning desire to protect her more than just the girl's physical being. He wanted more because, she realized, he truly love Hinata - perhaps for the first time he; likely for the others too; actually knew how it felt to be in love.

"I don't know when or how it happened." Sasuke started, his eyes on the ground. He felt guilty. "All I knew was that I fell in love with Hinata." He looked up to his friends, to allow them to see that it was the truth. He saw Sakura's eyes soften and Naruto looked disbelieved, like he had said something unimaginable. But Sasuke couldn't blame him because he never admitted or said such words to Sakura. Hinata who stood beside him had held his hands and gave him an assuring squeeze. "Sakura. I must have hurt you in one way or another to have you in a relationship with my pretense. I wasn't thinking much when I decided to be with you. I didn't think I could ever feel the way I am now, and you were there. You were convenient. You were the familiarity that helped me cope." He squeeze Hinata's hand tighter. "And I'm sorry for taking you for granted."

Sakura had her head down now. She was partly hurt. She wasn't exactly sure why. Was it because Sasuke never loved her? Or was it because he took advantage of situation? That she was the familiarity. Yes, it allowed him to cope better. She couldn't blame him exactly, she was there for him, she had - blindly - been there for him. And even if he had told her then that he wanted to be with her just because of those reasons and nothing else, she would still have accepted him. It wasn't exactly his fault. However, she was glad at the same time to know that he's capable of having emotions and it wasn't her who helped him regained those feelings.

Everyone was quiet to their own thoughts when Naruto spoke. "I guess I could say the same about myself." He looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry. Sakura was in love with Sasuke then"

"AT least that's what I thought." Sakura quickly added.

Naruto continued "I knew that he didn't mind being with her either. And I told myself that I should move on. And you were there. You were always there. Eversince we were genins." He noticed the shocked expression the others wore. "Yes I knew. But I pretended not to know anything. I just didn't want to hurt you by telling you that I don't feel the same way. You deserved more. But when I decided to move on, I made a choice to have you. Because you were the only one whom could stand my idiocy. And you are nice, kind, understanding, gentle, patient, beautiful and more."

"Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke in a soft voice and gave him a faint smile. "Arigatou"

"Hinata. I love and care for you deeply. I'm happy being with you. You took great care of me. You are a wonderful person. Truly amazing." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "But I just couldn't love you like how I felt for Sakura. And I'm sorry for that."

"Naruto-kun. You are a kind person. You had been a wonderful boyfriend to me for so long. You treated me well, you gave me comfort. You made me laugh, it had always been you. Your determination never to fail, always to succeed was a motivation to me, to my life. And I couldn't have asked for anything more." Her tears welled in her eyes. Sasuke had put his arms around her shoulder. "I too care deeply for you Naruto-kun. I guess my deep infatuation for you since I was younger had me believed that I was in love with you. I never knew how falling in love really felt like. I thought I was in love with you. But it wasn't"

"It's funny." Sakura spoke. "It made me wonder, are girls generally like this? Like us? It seemed that we got ourselves easily confused by love and infatuation. But at least for you Hinata, only now you knew what falling in love is like." Sakura shifted her gaze to the grass.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked in a concern voice.

"I'm the stupidest one here." Sakura continued. "Because I was already in love with Naruto years ago. I am not sure when, but I supposed it developed when we were looking for Sasuke. But I didn't know, I didn't noticed. I should have when he was in battle with Orochimaru and his four tails were released. I was worried, I was afraid that I would loose him. I remembered how he went berserk, that he couldn't hear me and all I could think of at that time was for him to come back. Just come back - I won't held against him if he broke his promise of not getting Sasuke back. The promise he made to me. I should have known better when we battle with one 12 guardians and he was kissed by that woman. I was actually jealous. And it wasn't the kind of jealousy I had with Ino over Sasuke. Yet I didn't know."

"Personally, I think all of you are stupid." A figure jumped out from the dense forest.

"Neji-nii! You- you were evesdropping on us?"

"I'm sorry Hinata. I was worried how the situation would turn out, especially, if it had you involved." Neji explained, noticing the arms of the Uchiha around his cousin's shoulder.

"This is suppose to be a private meeting." Sasuke spoke in clenched teeth glaring at the older male.

"Yes, it was." Neji glared back at him. "Unfortunately, your messed up relationships is nothing private to us."

"Us? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, before he realized what Neji meant. "Everyone knew about our- our situations?"

Neji never answered. Before he left, Neji spoke. "Hinata, your father would not be pleased if you were to come back so late again. I'll leave the backdoor unlock" With that, he took off into the darkness.

It was already past ten. They had not even realised that their confessions took that long. Yet they still stood there wondering what to do next. None made the first move to leave because it would have seem disrespectful, non-chalant of what had happened. This time, the carefree blonde aren't so carefree. The raven-haired who always regard most poeple in his life as a waste of time and was feeling torn. The midnight blue beauty, who knew she had to go home would not budge until, everyone thinks this is over. The pink blossom, one whom often with the firey determination and matuarity in her eyes looked like a child.

It was Naruto who broke the silence of conscience. "This is it?" He had everyone's attention. "Is this what we want? At least, I know I wanted to be with Sakura." He paused before he spoke again. "Hinata. Sasuke. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way."

"Me too." Sakura spoke barely a whisper as she held her tears.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke in tears. It was a mix of joy and sadness. She had after all been Naruto's girlfriend and spent wonderful times with him. "You don't have to apologize. It's I who should..." and she hic on her tears.

"We understand." Sasuke said, as he pulled Hinata closer to him. "And I'm sorry too."

"Are we still friends?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head.

While Hinata was nodding her head, Sasuke only replied a 'Hn'. That was enough to get Naruto and Sakura to smile.

"I better get Hinata home. If you don't mind." Sasuke said and the other couple willingly let them go.

..-..

Naruto and Sakura were still in the training grounds ten minutes after Hinata and Sasuke left. Sakura was leaning against Naruto's shoulder, as they held hands. "It's finally over she whispered." Giving a faint smile. "This doesn't seem so bad afterall." Naruto gave a nod.

"Let me see you home." He said only to have Sakura shaking her head . He peered over his shoulders.

"I want to stay with you tonight." She said as their eyes met. His eyes twinkled in delight before he went red and poked his fingers together.

"Ano...Sakura-chan..." His foot was playing with the sand, making circles. "Don't you think it's too early to celebrate doing...doing...I mean I don't mind..." And he blushed harder. "But...but..don't you think it's like disrespecting them...But if you really want..." He poked his fingers together. "Sakura-chan...you making me embarrassed..."

Sakura looked at him confused before it dawned on her what Naruto meant and gave him a punch into the tree.

"Chikan! Naruto! We are not going to do anything! Argghh!" Sakura gave and exasperated sigh before jumping off into the trees.

"Wait! Wait!" Naruto jumped after her. "Are you still staying then? Yes? No? Sakura-chan..."

--.--

He landed in front of the Hyugaa's compound back door and released the hold of her feet and she slid of his hands, his other arm which had been holding onto her waist when he had carried her stayed. She slide her arms that hung around his neck off and held to his shoulder. They stood there facing each other. She was blushing, since he had suddenly carried her in the middled of their jump. And he had purposely jumped faster and higher so that they'd have to grasp onto each other tighter.

"You really don't have to carry me all the way home." Her cheeks tinted pink because of the close proximity they shared.

"Hn" he lifted her chin up so that she'd look him in the eyes. "Do you always blush this much Hinata?" He asked, as he brushed his thumb across her lips.

She knew he was teasing her, but she could not help but blushed even harder when he spoke of her name in such tauntingly seductive tone or the way he caressed her lips with his thumb. "Sasuke..." she whispered, "it isn't nice to tease a girl like this."

He smirked at what she said. "That so?" And he captured her lips with his. It didn't last long as they were interrupted by someone's cough; obviously fake and Hinata jumped away from Sasuke's embraced feeling embarrased. Sasuke however was agitated for being disturbed.

"Neji-ni. How- how long have you been here." Hinata asked.

"Just. Go in Hinata-sama. The Uchiha and I have something to discuss." Hinata pouted slightly, with her eyebrow furrowed. She knew where this was going but she obliged anyway. Once she was out of sight, Neji turned towards the younger male. "You." Sasuke eyed the older male. "Will treat her right. Or else I won't be the only one hunting you down."

"Hn." Sasuke remembered the day Naruto shared this information when he was officially with Hinata, and he wondered if Naruto were going to be skinned alive by an army of Hyugaas. That, not including the Rookie Nine.

Neji had turned away from him, about to retreat into the compound. "She was never in love with him in the first place. Technically speaking, Naruto did not hurt her. So you can actually say that he'd be safe. But you..." Neji left the other male outside to figure that out himself.

Sasuke gave a sigh and walked back home. He hated being threaten but he hardly have a choice. Anything for Hinata, he told himself.

..-..

The news of the new couples did not take long to reach the whole of Konoha. Apparently, like what Neji said, most of their friends and teachers already knew. It was just a matter of time they would sort it out. For the commoners, most thought that this match was a better fitted one. Thou some were skeptical about the pairing but it mattered not to the four because they were happy. Whenever the Rookie Nine went out together for gatherings, the loud couple will always be the lead, whilst the quietest one would be right at the back.

* * *

**A/N How was i?. I think I could do better for the ending. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
